


Bows and Arrows

by chocoCate



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As one week changed to another, they all had to accept the hard truth: Squall was lost in the time compression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bows and Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il prompt Bows and Arrows per la prima missione della seconda settimana del COWT6

As one week changed to another, they all had to accept the hard truth: Squall was lost in the time compression. So many questions were without answer, so much left to chance, and even with Artemisia’s defeat, the Garden had to go on, for all the cadets who still wished to become SeeDs. No time to mourn, when the world needed to rebuild itself.  
Yet, they all were granted a holiday.  
Even Squall, who, from what Rinoa gathered, would have spent it training had it happened a year ago, now would have loved a chance to relax after their exhausting adventure. But he wasn’t with them. Before going to sleep, Rinoa liked to imagine where he was. The time compression was horrible, warping their memories and their will; yet, Rinoa hoped he was somewhere nice. Maybe their connection as a witch and knight could help. He could be in space, near the Moon, enjoying the beautiful sight he didn’t admire before, so worried for her he was. Even better, he could be exploring the Universe, for the first time really free.  
 _I hope you are all right, Squall, whenever you are_.  
All throught the night, her dreams felt melancholic.  
As the world settled in peace, the routine came back. She would have loved nothing but a normal day when they had been on their adventure, but now Rinoa desired action.  
“It is not enough, for the defeaters of Ultimecia,” agreed Quistis. “everything pales in contrast.”  
“I would give up the chance to get a hotdog if it got us something exciting to do.” “I would resign the position of president of the Garden festival committee!” both Zell and Selphie said as Irvine sighed in agreement. Nothing new happened, but they all were improving themselves… except for herself, thought Rinoa.  
Selphie was learning to be more open with her feelings – just as Squall did – while Irvine slowly got closer to her and her only. It was still strange to see Zell seriously reading a real book for his pleasure and Quistis causing a ruckus just because. Little improvements that did not change who they were.  
 _What will you think of me, Squall, when you come back? Will you be changed too?  
Will you ever come back to us?_  
How could Rinoa improve? Squall made her better, as she made him better, as everyone told her. They fought side by side, perfect when together against Ultimecia, lonely and lost when alone... quite literally in Squall's case.  
No human can live alone, she had told Squall once upon a time. As a team, they became a legend, relying on each other to be stronger, more powerful, as they ever could be separately, like bows and arrows. During the days, she worked with the Owls to get Timber on its feet again, but at night, when loneliness creeped in her thoughts, she felt useless as a bow without arrows.  
And as sleep claimed her, she would call Squall to her side once again.  
 _Come to me. I'm waiting for you._


End file.
